You Really Got A Hold On Me
by wormsintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: Spell opposites. It's George and Claudia. At first, Claudia is quite hesitant about this new boy and thinks it's weird they are so different but later she realizes that she likes him more than a friend. Or does she...? This just proves that no matter how different you are from the person, you can never fail to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my second story here so far. This is a George love story, yey! Just A little summary. Claudia Thomas is narrating to us at how she met and loved George. Hope you like this and can i do a favor please? Please give me a review in this story. It would mean a lot. Thanks!**

**Claudia's POV (all)**

* * *

I hated George. At first. We were so much different from each other. I've been asking this question ever since I met George. How can it be possible to love someone who is the complete opposite of you? But since opposites attract, and that's how George and I got attracted to each other. George used to annoy me at my finest point. George is clean. And I mean organized and neat. Me? Hehe, you should see my room. It's in a state of calamity always. Also this bugger really bothers me, until now. George loves music. Nope, I mean music is his life and passion. No kidding. He's a brilliant guitarist and he writes good songs. But before I could continue, let's go back to the beginning. The day I met George.

Were both seventeen then. At that time he was back in his hometown, Liverpool alongside with his friends, John Lennon and Paul McCartney and Pete Best from Hamburg. They were local stars, having gigs here and there. But we shan't focus on his career. I met George in our candy shop, the best one in town, so far. He was alone and he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans since it was chilly that particular day. He went up to the counter and who else could be there to assist him but only me.

"Excuse me. Do you have some jelly babies around here?" he didn't look at me. He rolled his eyeballs in the shop where he can see shelves of different kinds of candy in glass jars. The shop smelled sweet too.

"They are around here," I raised my eyebrows at him and opened a glass cabinet with the jar of jellies inside. I handed it to him with a tong and a paper bag.

"Pick any what you want. Three jellies cost a quarter," He picked eighteen jellies. When he paid for it, he started eating it right away.

"Your jellies taste good," he mumbled.

"Everyone says that around here," I told him flatly. I failed to notice that he was sincere with his compliment. He blushed and continued eating it by himself. I began to realize we were the only people in the shop. Mind you, it is very awkward having nothing to say to him there. I decided to ignore him until he says,

"You work here?"

"Part time. My grandpa owns this shop. I'm just helping run this shop every afternoon for him to attend other obligations."

" so I guess Mr. Kane is your grandfather? Your shop's called Candy Kane."

"Right, smart guy." I rolled my eyes at him. Everybody around here knows that.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Caramel Marzipan,"

"Really."

"Well, I won't tell you," I said bluntly. "You're a stranger."

He grinned. Right then, I noticed his crooked smile which is actually cute. But that didn't come to mind at that time.

"Alright. I'll introduce meself first. I'm George Harrison, seventeen, lead guitarist of some band and live three blocks away from here. Your turn."

This guy was demanding. I sighed. "Claudia Thomas, seventeen, a member of no band, won't tell you her address and fun meeting you. That's all, now bye2!"

George chuckled. "Friendly girl, are you? Is this how you acquaint with people?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm. Before I could tell him off, he was out of the shop. Outta sight. Outta mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him again two weeks later. In the park. I was sitting under the shade of a tree with a pencil and notebook. I was trying to sketch a portrait of the view of the park. It was a sunny and windy day (miraculously) and I was feeling pretty good. The weather was great. It was a perfect day for playing ball or something. Even George thinks so. I didn't recognize him at first, but he was there, meters away from me, playing catch with a kid of eleven years. This time he was wearing shorts and tee shirt so that it revealed how bony he really was. It was amazing to look at. A skeleton with hair. Anyway, when the kid threw his ball clumsily, it landed straight to my lap. Thanks heavens it didn't hit my head or I'll kill the kid with my bare hands. George ran towards me and when he recognized my face, he gasped. He really did. He must be thinking on how anti-social I was to him since he stopped in his tracks and called out,

"Would you mind giving me the ball?" He held out his hand. I threw it at him hard only to hit his ribs hard and fell down. Now that sight would have been good in a comedy sitcom especially when he groaned as he fell down, but in reality, it freaked me out. George just toppled off like a ton of bricks. Or should I say ton of sticks since he was so lanky. I approached his fallen body in two seconds flat. I was shaking and the kiddo was looking bewildered at heaven knows what happened.

"What happened?" he asked as what I expect him to ask.

"I didn't mean it, honest!" I babbled. "I just threw the ball to him _gently_ but it hit his chest and he just collapsed like an empty sack!"

I held George's arm and checked for a pulse. There was, alright. I even leaned down to check for his heartbeat. It was normal. I suggested to the boy to help me carry George to my shade and surprisingly he was very light. Then I instructed the boy the go and ask for help while I stay with George. His head was lying on my lap and I stroked his face gently. He looked cute… when asleep, alright. I noticed his damp bangs sticking to his forehead, his thick attractive eyebrows, his cute eyelashes, long nose then his lips. And his bony cheeks too, I might add. I wiped his face with my hankie and slowly, he was starting to get conscious. His eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw from him was he smiled gorgeously at me. His attractive crooked smile. He slowly held my hand which was in his face and there was a tingling sensation I felt. I think I blushed at that.

"what happened?" He asked groggily. Duh, so much for a cute guy. Of course, you got knock down and got unconscious. You don't expect me to say you flew up in the air so high. I told him that which made him laugh. He was seriously getting to look very cute.

"You have a sick sense of humor, Claudia." He said, still staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. It was fascinating he still remembers my name. I was getting self-conscious now. His serious brown eyes stared in my face. I felt hot inside.

"You just not gotten use with it," I rolled my eyes to kill the moment. It worked. The boy returned with water, towel and first aid kit and after we fussed over George and him assuring us he wasn't seeing double and wasn't dizzy, he got up slowly and returned to play catch with the boy as if nothing happened.

Before I knew it I was halfway finished with my sketch when a shadow fell to my sketch pad saying, "That's pretty good. You should teach me how to do that sometime," I didn't need look up. It was George. And this was the time that began he started annoying me. And falling in love with him. I closed my sketch pad with a snap and looked up, irritated.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm working here? Haven't you got anything to do?" The words just rushed.

"I want to thank you for taking care of me earlier. And I'm really sorry for bothering you and I haven't got anything to do since Jeff went home now,"

I stared up at him. He was smiling. I got up slowly. "Look. I should be the one to apologize. It was my fault why you uh, got unconscious."

He shrugged. "So what? It was nothing. I've experienced that a lot of times before. It doesn't matter." Pause. "Wanna treat you some ice cream?"

I made a face. "Are you kidding? I don't eat sweets,"

He gaped. "Your grandpa's the owner of a candy shop and you don't eat sweets?"

I shrugged. "I'm a health food nut. I'd rather eat zucchini over chocolates, you know."

"No wonder you got some beautiful skin and hair. You're really pretty, you know," That really blew me away. I didn't expect him to say that to me. He went to buy some ice cream, and unexpectedly bought me a corn on a stick. He was very sweet. He observed me sketching and at the same time we talked. There I learned about the Beatles, more or less like, his life, his family and everything. What he told me about himself was a contrast to my personality.

He was timid and quiet. I was loud and straightforward. He doesn't like sarcasm, which is one of my finest. He loves music and playing musical instruments, especially guitar. The last time I attempted to play one, the strings broke. He loves to eat. He says he eats loads of food but you couldn't see it in his body. It amazes me where does he stuff all the food he ate but still stay skinny.I don't like eating too much.

All this time I was with him, I liked his presence and at the same time quite annoyed at how he was different from me. How could we relate to one another if we're so different? We'd be like the weird duo, or something. Out of all the people I met and befriend, he was the one who leaves a lot of interest to me. Before we parted, he looked at me straight in the eye.

"This was great day, Claudia," I jumped when he said my name. He made it sound like a thing of beauty. "'Til we see each other again," then he left, leaving me quite fascinated at him.


	3. Chapter 3

After that eventful day, George kept on appearing in my life. He was becoming attached to me like visiting me every afternoon in Candy Kane. If grandpa was aware that George is our regular visitor, he didn't show it. Anyway, George tried to keep talking to me but I brushed him off. As always, he won't give up. One rainy afternoon, George was forced to stay longer in the shop than he did. We were alone and aside from saying, "hey" or "how are you," he asked one question that made me stop what I was doing.

"Tell me about yourself, Claudia," I blinked at him. George was shy. He doesn't asks a lot of questions 'cause he didn't want to pester me. On the contrary, I always ask George about himself. He answered them honestly. But this was different. Now I felt that I should return the favor for George.

"Well… there's nothing much to say…" I said skeptically. "Well, I used to live in Canada. I'm an orphan. My parents disappeared the face of the earth when I was fourteen. I moved here and live now with my grandpa. I have a younger brother but he lived with my other grandparents. I'm much of a nobody and I like art. I'm vegetarian all my life. One thing nobody knows is that I used to dance. My mom was a dancer and I followed her footsteps. I stopped dancing when she left me. Dancing just brings me painful memories," the words rushed out of my mouth. Talking about my pathetic and miserable life was painful. George was silent. I could see he was embarrassed a little by talking about a touchy subject. I smiled despite of my sadness inside.

"It's alright, really. I'm used to this… people asking me about my family." I stared at George's serious face for a while. He was wonderful to look at. Even if he caught me staring at him and playfully winking at me. I chuckled a bit, feeling better. I teasingly hit him on his elbow. He snickered, his face lightning up.

"well, you want some jelly babies Claudee?" he asked impishly. I sighed deeply. My younger brother used to call me Claudee which I really like. He was the only one who called me that name.

"You're like my brother," I said. "Calling me Claudee and always insisting me to eat candy for once in my life,"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to try," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "No way."

"Just one jelly?"

"Noooo…"

"Please? With asparagus on top?" He pouted. He had a pleading look in his eyes which made look so cute. I gave in.

"Alright. Just one. And no more." I giggled.

George happily shared his jelly baby to me. I later found out that George hates to part with his beloved food, so I was pleased when he willingly gave me some of his food.

"George Harrison, you're a bad influence," I teased him. I gingerly bit one and chewed it in my mouth. I never tasted my grandpa's candies so I can say; this tastes so great I forgot my own name.

"It's Claudia Thomas," he said quietly.

I widened my eyes. "Did I say that out loud?"

He grinned crookedly. "Course you did." I smiled back at him. Surprisingly, he pinched my cheeks. "You look very pretty when you smile. You should do it more often." Cheesy as it sounds, but I felt my heart fluttered when he said those words. "Thanks," I replied. I pinched his nose back. His face went closer to mine and I was so sure he would kiss me right then. (I wasn't ready for that.) But instead, he blinked like he was blinking away a sandstorm and nuzzled his nose in my cheek.

"Whatever was that?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"It's cute isn't it? I haven't tried giving that to anyone aside from my siblings," For the first time, I didn't know what to say. I smiled and thanked him again. Then I noticed two boys outside the shop, staring at us from the front glass window. George noticed them too.

"Oh, there they are. Paul and John," he took my hand and we both went outside. It was my first time to see them.

"We went here to buy some fine candy when we saw George." The one I assume was John said. "So George, she's your girlfriend?" I blushed. _Girlfriend?!_

"of course she is!" Paul (I suppose) rolled his eyes. "What do you call when George always bother to come here to talk to her? Haven't you been listening to his stories about her?" Paul smiled charmingly at me. "Hiya there! My name's Paul McCartney." He held out his hand. "And you're…?"

"Claudia Thomas," I shook his hand gratefully. I can't believe all this time George kept on mentioning about me. I wondered what he has to say about me. I caught sight of George looking envious at us. I dropped Paul's hand abruptly. Paul noticed this and blushed. "Oh, and er— 'tis my friend, John Lennon." John saluted and winked at me.

George cleared his throat. "Are you here to buy candy or what?" he asked irritably. Paul poked John. "Er, uhm… maybe next time." There was an awkward silence.

"I better go inside. I should really attend to my duties." I said awkwardly. George sighed sadly. "Uhm… bye for a while, Claudee." He waved and reluctantly followed his pals. They dragged him away.

"Bye, Claudia! See you again next time," Paul waved.

"Well, see you again never!" I stuck my tongue out at Paul and John.


	4. Chapter 4

As time passes by, George and I got closer. We sometimes stroll around the 'hood or at the park or everywhere where there is fun. And the time I spent with him take all of my stress and worries. I felt free and just be myself when I'm around with George. One lovely sunny afternoon, George and I had what I secretly called a date. This time around, I fancy George. I don't tick him off now ever since that fateful day when I first met John and Jamie.

That day was offbeat. When I met George at our front porch, I gasped when I saw him. Not because he looked cute and attractive (his hair was styled amazingly) but…

"George! We have the same shirts!" was my greeting to him. He looked surprised then he laughed. He pointed to my short which was identical to him. It was red with white stripes.

"Hey, look! We looked like cute couples," he quipped which made me blush. But the people who saw us as we were walking downtown had a different opinion.

"Oh, how cute! You look like twins!" Crooned an old woman holding a schnauzer on a leash. I can't help but laugh. George and I looked quite the same. We both have brown hair and dark brown eyes. We were both tall and at the same height. And with the same shirt, well… you get the picture.

Problems arise when we arrived at the movie house. I expected to see a good movie, the latest movie that was showing in town. Apparently, George has other plans.

"Hmmm… what movie should we decide, Georgie?" I asked him as he was paying for our tickets.

He told me a title of a silent movie.

"You mean, we're watching a silent movie?!" I squealed, horrified. Oh heavens. Silent movies really get to me. I mean, what's the point of watching those when you can't hear anything? And why bother watching those when we have films now that have good quality audios?! "George…. Are you sure about this? I mean… we can watch the latest movie…"

He looked concerned. "Don't you like silent movies?"

I gulped. "Uh… I guess it won't hurt to watch, though." Inside the movie house, few people were watching. The movie was just starting but I felt sleepy already. I looked at George; he was staring intently in the screen. The same with the guy at my other side. Shrugging, I slouched in my seat til I was comfortable and immediately fell fast asleep.

At the ice cream parlor, George got the bitter time he was there. You see, this was what happened. I ordered a tofu ice cream for myself (I know George won't eat that,) but I suppose he might thought it was a yummy flavor like chocolate or vanilla. He immediately went to the counter, beside me saying, "make it two please!" and when the ice cream were served, you should have seen the look in his face when he tasted it.

"Yechhh! Ugh, what's this?!"

I was offended. "It's tofu ice cream,"

He looked mortified. "What?! You're joking. No way!"

I was slightly annoyed. "Well, why don't you just finish it since you ate it already? Anyway, you chose to order one too,"

"Well I thought this flavor might be a little bit more exciting," he complained.

"This is exciting. I can't believe you people who hates health foods fail to appreciate the delicious taste of those,"

He didn't say anything. I knew he must have felt guilty that he hurt my feelings.

For the first time, George didn't have any appetite. He ate slowly that the ice cream melted to his hands. He didn't bother licking them away, just dabbing it with tissue. I was able to finish my tofu ice cream quickly and together, we went out. Troubles arise more.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned crookedly. "Let's go bowling,"

"Bowling?" my stomach dropped to my knees. "But… I hate bowling…"

He looked surprised. "I thought you do…"

"Are you kidding? I'm terrible at it,"

He scratched his head. "Well, if that's the case… Let's do something else." Then he added in a lower voice. "I even reserved us our own lane there and it costs a lot,"

"Never mind, let's go bowling." I snapped. We went to the bowling center feeling somewhat crabby and even if George paid for both of us to play, he was the only one playing. I only tallied his scores. After the game, George had enough.

"So, what's next?" I asked him warily.

"Dunno." We walked along the park until we walked past a museum. I suggested us to visit there, but George only made a face. I ignored him and we went inside. (With George trailing behind me reluctantly) The museum was beautiful. It was full of interesting vintage stuffs from the past. I thought it was amazing but George didn't care much about it. He was bored to tears when we went outside. In my surprise, George took me home and didn't say a word.

"Didn't you enjoy this day?" I called out to him. He kept on walking and never looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't see this before but George and I were completely opposites. He forgave me after that disaster date and often times he takes me to their band practices. I have thought it might be fun to listen to them playing, but I was wrong. It was noisy and annoying and kept on hitting notes here and that and kept repeating on playing their compositions. The only fun time there will when they give a mini concert which no one got any mistakes or stopped midway. George always asks me if ever I had a good time and I would tell him honestly that I didn't. Much. I always believe honesty is the best policy. George got hurt or sometimes passive about it but he stopped taking me to his practices after the eight time I told him I got bored to death waiting for them to finish. George got quite distant to me from then on. He sometimes visits the candy shop every afternoon and if he was there, he won't stop to talk to me or what. He doesn't even visit me in my house anymore. Or sometimes when we saw each other, he won't even say hi. I don't think he is that shy to not to acknowledge my presence. Maybe he got tired of me. Maybe he didn't like my true personality. Maybe George found someone much more attractive compared to me. Thinking those thoughts hurt so I decided to forget George. After all, we weren't committed to each other. We were just close friends. Or used to be. We haven't even kissed yet. But deep inside, I was hoping that George would like me more than just a friend. He was dependable and trustworthy. Not to mention he was funny and cute. Call it wishful thinking. It bothered me a lot that he's not communicating to me anymore. It had been weeks since our last "date" together. Maybe I should talk to him and work this out. Maybe I should go to George's place. After looking up his address, I started down from our front porch when George (yes, him.) was standing. It was creepy to tell you honestly. It was like a genie granted me my wish and poof! He was there automatically, systematically.

"George…?" I mumbled. I paled. Maybe the George I saw there was a figment of my imagination. Too much thinking about George might be the cause that I am seeing him now.

"Claudia?" he said. I poked his face just to check if he's real. He was solidly standing there, looking baffled. I breathed sigh of relief.

"what's wrong?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I want to tell you something. I know you might not like this—" I cringed. "But I should tell you this before it's too late. I hope you'd take this lightly,"

Hmm… what? I thought fearfully. Will he tell me he doesn't like me to be his friend anymore? Or will he tell me that he liked me all along and it took him a long time to realize that?

"I want to invite you in our concert in the Cavern Club," he said.

I only sighed. "When is that?"

He said the date. I gasped. "That's my birthday!"

He looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh really? Glad to hear. So will you be there?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, I'll think about it. I've got weeks to think though." Silence. Then in a small voice I said, "George, errrr…. Are you mad at me?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"I said, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"We-eell," this is very awkward, ugh… "cause you barely talk to me anymore. I mean, you don't visit me in the shop anymore and you don't say hi to me when we see each other and…" I stopped. I hated sounding so lame.

He blinked. "is that what bothering you, Claudia? I'm sorry for that. You see, I'm busy with our band practices for our gigs so I'm in a rush all the time. Sometimes, I miss you that I still go to your shop even if I'm running late. I just want to see you." He said in his explosion of words. I smiled up at him. So maybe there's hope that George likes me.

"But what about that da— uh…." I was embarrassed to say, "date"

He flushed. "Oh, uhm… I wasn't expectin' that to happen. Y'know… us to bicker that day," he hung his head. "Sorry about that Claudee. We should have planned ahead,"

"I agree with you," I said.

"I know I said I miss you and it's true," he said. "I miss our talks and hanging out together. And dissing me out," he added with a wink.

I laughed nervously. I didn't even react about me "dissing" him. "oh… that's great to hear. I thought you don't like me anymore, hehe," he looked baffled.

" 'Course I like you Claudee," he said, winking. "I'm quite sad that we haven't talked to each other much lately," he fretted.

"Don't be silly," I assured him. "At least now, we're talking!" Deep inside, I was very relieved. George still likes me.


	6. Chapter 6

One very remarkable chilly day, we were at the park, biking. We were wearing sweaters and coats; it was so darn cold out. I guess George got used at my sassiness. I was particularly sassy that day, when I accidentally bumped to the popcorn stand and there was popcorn everywhere. Or when the time where…

"let's buy some balloons. Then we can write our wishes and tie it to the balloon and let it fly away," George suggested.

I made a face. "That is so extremely corny, but go on," We approached the balloon seller and when he handed me a green balloon, I turned it down.

"I want the purple one," I reached out my hand to grab one but unfortunately, he lost his grip to his balloons.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. I tried to grab one but too late. They were all floating away to the sky. The seller was as red as a tomato.

"Uhm… sorry," I said softly. "I didn't mean it. You see, there's no need to worry. Your balloons will float all the way to the moon." Before he could choke me, I escaped away leaving George to chase me to the other side of the park. When I stopped, I was wheezing loudly while George was having a convulsion. When we recovered, George pointed an accusing hand.

"You!" he started to say more but I cut him off. I started laughing maniacally again. George just shook his head disapprovingly. "That was so humiliating. I felt sorry for him."

I laughed even harder. "It was hilarious! At least he didn't need worry when his balloons will disappear. It's all gone!" I pointed to the sky where the balloons look tiny dots in the air. George grinned in spite of the situation. "C'mon. Let me take you someplace where you could quiet down," We parked our bikes on a tree and slowly but surely, he took my hand and held on tight. I could see his face look nervous and when he's nervous, he looks sulky. What was all this about? He led me to a garden pavilion. I gaped. The pavilion was beautiful. It was adorned with gorgeous flowers and since it was dusk, the pavilion was glowing with bright lights.

"George, what is this?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Surprise. I always found this place pretty. And they kept this place beautiful for visitors. Isn't this place nice?"

I nodded slowly. "It is… What will we be doing here?"

He looked nervous again. "You can be yourself here. You… can… dance… again…"

I inhaled sharply. "I can't do it." I said flatly.

"Yes, you can. Just imagine the time when you ate your first piece of candy,"

"No. It's different." I hung my head down. I knew he was trying to make me face my fear.

"Yes you can, Claudee," he said. "You aren't alone. I'm here with you," he winked. I grinned despite of my trepidation. "I still can't do it."

George relented. "Well how 'bout a slow dance? Both of us? It's not really a proper dance," I sighed, relieved. That was okay. He held my waist and I put my arms around his neck. There was no music but we swayed slowly and gently. It felt good. I liked it. It was cold but snuggling close to George made me warm inside. It was ages ago since I last slow danced with someone. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Georgie boy," I said softly. "This is really great." He smiled (what else?) crookedly and we danced a little bit more. I didn't want to end this. We stopped swaying but we still held on with each other.

"You look great today," George whispered. I felt my cheeks hot. George was always complimenting that to me. "You know, I've got a secret for a week or two," he started. "Nobody knows… just we two," he winked.

"Listen," he said.

"What?"

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Uhhhh… 'kay."

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Er, yes," I said crossing my fingers.

"Closer,"

"Closer?" I was completely baffled now.

"Lemme whisper in your ear," he leaned at my side. "I'll say the words you long to hear…"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm in love with you…" he finished which I swear almost made me pass out. George Harrison is in love with me?! Well, no wonder at how he was acting towards me. I stared at his face. He wasn't kidding. He was dead serious.

"Really," I said. That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yeah. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course…" This was a dream. I know it is. This was just a wonderful dream like Dorothy's in her wonderful trip to Oz. But it wasn't. Especially when George held me close to him.

"George…" I trailed off. I sighed deeply. "Thank you George. I-I" I took a deep breath. "I uhm, this is too wonderful. Thanks a bunch for this," and I hugged him tight. George returned the hug tightly (almost crushing me) but the feeling was so magical. When we broke apart, he gave me that eyelashes kiss. Then he pinched my cheeks, and my cold nose. I grinned back at him. I gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Wanna dance more?" he asked. I nodded. This time we weren't holding on to each other. George was staring hard at me (I swear I could melt any moment then) while I trailed my eyeballs around me. The place was wonderful. It was dark already, but the place shined brightly. When I was already bored, I stopped. George did too. He leaned in closer. "You did it,"

"Did what?"

"Danced. Even a simple one,"

"Oh, yeah. Hurrah," I chuckled. George held my head and placed little pecks to my nose, cheeks, and forehead. I smiled up at him.

I felt that I should be honest to him. "Georgie, listen. I-I like you too. I—" It was too bad he didn't let me finish. And he took it in a wrong way. I liked him the way he is. As a friend. I know I was hoping that he will like me back (and it actually came true!) but I am ready for the next big step?

George grinned crookedly and leaned towards me. Well, you know what he did. Duh! He kissed me. For the first time. It was my first kiss to, I didn't know what to do. He placed his lips over mine and what will I do?! I thought frantically. My mind was put to ease when I slowly touched his lips back. My heart hammered in my chest. It was like a drumroll. How could I handle this? But then, assuring myself, I put those worries aside and enjoy the moment. It was as if time stood still and there was nothing else in the world but Georgie and me holding each other tight. There was only warm breath and two cold noses. When the "moment" ended, I felt disappointed that I didn't freely enjoy the moment. My worries came back to me like a tidal wave. But George put his arms around my shoulder and said,

"Let's go home now. It's late. Your grandpa might be waiting for you," he was grinning from ear to ear. He might be too shy to say it but I know he liked the kiss. And as far as I'm concerned, that was a good one and I have done well despite the fact it was my first time.

That night, I can't stop thinking about George and the kiss. I know I said I like him as a friend and there was a possible way to grow into more than that, but was I ready for it? I fell fast asleep before I knew the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

That simple stupid question nagged me for days. It affected my life so that I can't concentrate in anything else. I kept messing up with my job in the shop that I told grandpa to leave the work for a while. He asked what was wrong and I lied to him saying I remembered my parents again and need to clear my head. George got extra close to me and accompanying me the whole time but I was too bothered to take notice of him. It was after a few days he started to feel there was something wrong.

"Nothing," I said, preoccupied. Then he said the words which made me wince.

"Did that kiss bothered you, Claudia?"

I blushed profusely. "No! not that… it's… just… my… trauma over my parents came back again. You know, when I danced a little bit."

George flushed deeply. "I shouldn't have pressured you like that, Claudee. I'm really sorry," He gave me a bear hug.

I pushed him away. "It's okay. No need to be senti, okay?" He must have noticed my annoyance when he pouted a little.

"Sorry,"he mumbled. I was guilty that I was cold towards him so I cleared my throat and held both of his hands.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Event though he did. I thought. That was a mean thought, so I brushed it away. Then I changed my mind. I should tell George the whole truth.

"George… about that kiss…" I started to say. I can't even look at his face. I was too shy. "I mean, it was… good you know. But that is isn't my concern,"

He tapped my shoulder. "What?"

"its… about… how I really feel towards you," I let the words hung back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I twisted my hands together. "I said I like you but that isn't supposed to mean that I love you," he looked crushed so I hastily added, "_yet._ I'm still undecided, you know? I mean I'm happy and contented now that we're close friends. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take a giant leap for the next step," It was hard to find the right words. I was pretty sure that I was hurting and confusing George.

George's expression was hard to read. He looked deadpanned. it was the worst moment I had with him. I was feeling mixed emotions. I wanted to blubber, I wanted to laugh out loud, I wanted to run away, I wanted to faint… When he spoke, his voice was soft and hung in my head for a long time.

"Do I still stand a chance, Claudee?"

I took a deep breath. I knew the answer to his question. "Yes. Yes you do, Georgie," then I gave a sweet peck on his cheek. He was still looking sullen. I know he was unsure whether what I said was sincere.

"Hey, lighten up Georgie boy," I tickled his sides. "I assure you, I don't like other boys, only you. And… uhm… maybe someday, when I'm ready for it we could be…. You know," I smiled warily at him. If he ground could swallow me up now!

George smiled a little. "I bet you're still fond on me now, huh?"

"Huh, yeah. You're right," I kissed his chin. He grinned crookedly. He leaned his head to my side and whispered, "Well, I'm gonna make you fall in love with me a lot, Claudee,"


	9. Chapter 9

Birthday. That once a year celebration when you could really say, "This is _my _day!" and you can do whatever what you want forgetting all the bullsh*t in life. I remembered when I was younger, my parents used to awake me with a noise and singing happy birthday to me then presenting me my cake and gift and with my brother, capturing the blissful moments in a camera. My eyes misted recalling those moments I can never have again. Sighing I got up from my bed, and bathed. It's been weeks since my first kiss with George and months when I first met him. I can't believe I am eighteen now. I'm already at my legal age. I am an adult and therefore, act like one. It was a weird thought. In my cabinet, there hung a gorgeous hot pink tube dress with ruffles in below with black ribbon tied at my waist. Since it was my special day, I put on a little make up (I never wear any make up). When I went downstairs, I got the shock of my life. Grandpa and grandma were there in the living room, holding out a large cake with 18 candles. Standing beside them was my other grandparents and my aunts and uncles and—

"Daniel!" I screamed happily when I saw my brother. The last time I saw him he was 11. I was 14 then. Now he was a teenager in his fifteen years. He was taller and much more handsome. I hugged him tightly, my tears freely falling in my cheeks. He too can't help shed some tears and even our relatives were misty-eyed. It was like Niagara Falls; in Britain.

"I missed you soooo much!" I exclaimed, sobbing. "I missed you too," my brother whispered quietly. After we have gotten over our crying, we only sniffed and snuffled when my uncle Bart exclaimed, "Blow the candles, Claudia!" And I did. But before I blew out the light in the candles, I first made a wish. I wished that my family, excuse me, my _remaining_ family will be complete. It was hard to be torn apart from Daniel.

After, we gobbled down our cake, I mean, my mammoth cake (yes cake. All filled with gooey chocolate concoction. It's the only sweet food that I ever ate.) There were a lot of foods like spaghetti (with yummy red sauce and olives minus the meat for me) vegetable salads for me and roast beef for the non-vegetarians. The meal was so fascinating. Then we went to our backyard which was turned into a sophisticated dance place all pink (my favorite color) and adorned with beautiful flowers, ribbons and balloons under a tent but there was no music.

"Hmm… I wonder when will the band will arrive?" my grandpa mused. What? I thought. My grandpa hired a band? How lucky am I? As if on cue, a van arrived and the band got out with their instruments. I gasped audibly.

"What's wrong?" my grandma asked in concern.

"It's Paul McCarntey and John Lennon!" I squealed. "And… George…."

"You know them?" grandpa asked in amusement. "I should have known. You youngsters know this famous band 'round here. They're the most costly band in town." I couldn't believe it. Pop-Pops did this just for me?

I flushed. "Erm… I'm kinda friendly to them, Pop-Pops," _Not to mention I kissed one of them_, I added in my head. When the Beatles' saw me, they speed up towards me and gave me (each of them) a gift. How sweet.

"Surprise, Claudia!" Paul winked at me.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Claudee," George greeted briskly. Pop-Pops and Grandma raised their eyebrows.

I felt immediately shy. "Thanks… Georgie boy,"

""C'mon, George! We're all set up! Let's play now," John called out. George joined them with his guitar and immediately, they started singing and playing. John did mostly sing the songs and he's got a charming voice. Powerful yet sweet to the ears. He was a great singer. Paul sang too with his sweet voice and George had a solo guitar number and he was amazing. Then they played a record for that slow dance I was dreading for. I had this one with George weeks ago so I suppose this won't hurt much. My first dance was Pop-Pops and he handed me a red rose. Then Daniel which made me misty-eyed again. I really miss his company.

"I wish Mum and Dad were here to see you have your debut," he said. My eyes welled with tears and I almost stop dancing and just blubber but I took a deep breath. _Courage, dear hear._ I told myself. It made me feel better. Then my cousins and uncles went next and surprisingly, third from the last, John Lennon danced with me.

"You like our surprise, eh? Us in your birthday?"

"Very much, Lennon. I'm glad you blokes are here,"

The charming Paul McCartney went next, throwing all his charms to me. He was very sweet. Then the last boy came. It was George. He was holding a pink rose (different from all the others) and looking so brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the most brilliant moment with George Harrison. There we were, dancing and staring at each other. It was like in the movies. Only this time, it was real. _Maybe George is the one after all_, I decided. _He was too darn perfect. He was…_

The dance ended and I felt slightly disappointed. The party lasted all day, leaving me a couple of hours to rest for me to go to the Cavern Club, where the Beatles would be performing. We talked, chatted with my cousins and relatives and they all gave me lovely gifts. It felt wonderful. I was like a celebrity for a day. When evening came, me and Daniel got ourselves ready for concert. Gladly, Pop-Pops allowed me to go there but there was curfew time. Boo…. Psshh…. Oh, well. Maybe he was concerned about Daniel who was still too young to go to a club. When we got there, I was kinda glad that Pop-Pops told us to go home early. I couldn't get home fast enough. The place looked like a basement cellar under a castle. The air inside was dense. Too much smoke and alcohol, I think. Even Daniel wasn't too keen about the place either. Talk about well-raised children in an old-fashioned way. But nevertheless, the Beatles gave a breathtaking performance just like what they did earlier. The girls infront were screaming like banshees until their voices became hoarse. Paul kept on flirting with the girls while the others were focusing on each of their instruments, especially John. George had that sullen look when he is in his serious mode. After the concert, the Beatles whizzed towards us and ushered us outside. John, Paul and Pete talked with Daniel like they have been friends for centuries (it's amazing how boys could easily be friends with their acquaintance in a blink of an eye) but George wanted to talk to me. (I was very flattered.)

"Well, it's still early and the night is young and so are we. What do you want to do in your birthday evening?"

I shrugged. "Take an evening stroll in the park peacefully," I replied. George took my hand and boycotting the others, we escaped to a nearby park. The same park where… I lost the balloon seller all his balloons before he could say "knife". I ducked when I recognized him. George laughed and held my hand tightly. Then as if an instinct, we went to the pavilion where George first kissed me.

"Had a fancy memory here," George remarked as we sat down and the top step of the pavilion. I flushed.

"George, I had a very wonderful birthday. It was more magical with my family around, especially with my brother, Daniel and… you, Georgie." He smiled.

"Did you know, Claudee I was the one who requested for us Beatles to play for you?"

"you did?"

"Yeah. I wanna give you the best birthday present. At first, I was hesitant, I know you don't like music well but the others were game to give you our best performance. They were all pumped up playing in your party than in the Cavern earlier,"

"That's because they were tired," I said wryly.

He winked. "I called Mr. Kane that the Beatles will give you a mini-concert and he knows us well so he said in a bemused voice, 'Oh, how lucky could be my granddaughter to have a concert from you in your own will?'"

"I am lucky, I suppose in a way. I'm lucky to meet you George," I said.

" I think I'm much luckier in meeting you," he argued. I grinned. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held my shoulders. Softly, he began singing (he can sing, why didn't he tell me so?!) and I almost fell asleep when George pinched my cheeks.

"What?" I asked bewildered. I have gotten out of my trance and felt more alive as usual. (you know, that feeling when you are jolted awake from sleep?)

"I've got something to tell you," he said nervously.

I was becoming wary. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Promise to listen to me… alright?"

"Right."

He was looking extremely hesitant. ( like he was breathing heavily and came in short gasps)

"Go on, Georgie boy." I prompted.

He looked suspiciously at me. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, just spit out before we grow old here,"

He looked reproachful. I calmed down, and smiled at him. He took the deepest breath of all breaths and…


	11. Chapter 11

George started his revelation speech. "I fancy myself in love with you, Claudee. When the first time I saw you back in Candy Kane, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." (Enough compliment to make me head over heels with joy.) "And I thought you were interesting. I was right. You're different from other girls, you have your own attitude and I like that. I realized then, I was falling for you. Every day I was sure that I am officially in love with you but I was too scared to tell you that. I know you'll never know how much I really love and care for you, so I decided to take the risk. While we were at the pavilion, I told you how I felt. I was glad when you say you liked me too, so I didn't have any second thoughts in kissing you. But I admit I was crushed when you told me you were unsure of your feelings for me. But I didn't give up. I continued to love you until… this time… this time is the perfect moment to tell you all of this. And I hope this time, you'll like me back," he stopped. The mood became different now. Before George's 3 minute speech (complete with starting all over again from the top and repeating 'cause he was too tongue-tied to say those words) I was curious and a bit impatient but now… I felt George's feelings towards me radiating for me. This was the perfect time to say to George the words he longed to hear.

"George… I fancy myself in love with you too," I whispered back. He smiled his cute crooked grin. There. I confessed my love for George. But he was silent. Smiling but silent. It was a romantic moment but I felt and knew George won't kiss me now. He knew what I felt about our first kiss together and felt it would be too tacky to immediately kiss me now. He was too shy for this but I understood him. I was still hugging him now, and George just held me with his arms. I felt shy that I just confessed to George that I love him, so I looked down. I saw a beetle creeping on the pavement towards George's sneakers. My eyes settled on his feet then up to his pants, his upper body and to his radiant face. He was staring at me all along, this time, with a serious expression in his face. His stare was too deep for me to handle.

"George… I…" he held me closer to him and holding my face gently, he leans and gives me the sweetest, passionate kiss I can ever imagine. (And I haven't got many, I might add.) This kiss was different from the last one. The last one was like the tingling excitement for the first time to experience our kiss. This one was real. Very much real. I forgot everything around except George. He was my world now. I trailed my fingers up to his spine and to his head, running it in his hair. It was a long kiss and before we broke apart from each other, he kissed me more than he had. I smile up at him, my eyes watering a bit. I sniffled but George just chuckled.

"Getting senti, aren't we, Claudee?" he kidded wiped the tears away from my eyes. Then he kisses my hair.

"Oh shut up, Georgie. You give the best kisses," I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed his nose.

"So are you," George kisses me again and I quickly did back. This time, it was shorter and softer. I stared at his deep dark eyes. Just staring at those wonders made me realize that I've made the right choice. He's the one.

"I love you, Georgie and this time I am sure with this," I whispered softly.

He beamed. "I love you too Claudee,"

And until this present, we still love each other more every day. (I know, cheesy. But cheesy as it sounds, it was actually true.) THE END.


End file.
